Leave it all up to Chance
by Siren Silver
Summary: Upon vacationing in a casino at Las Vegas, Rei Hino makes the biggest bet of her life. She never intends to keep it but a hot blooded man with blazing violet eyes makes her. Rei/Duo


Leaving It to Chance

By Siren Silver

AN: Yes, I know, you're going to murder me. Another damned ficcie, what am I thinking? But I love this idea! And I got it so soon too! It's a Rei/Duo story set in Japan, Tokyo, but some of it is set in Las Vegas, Nevada. I think most of you'll rather like this particular idea ^.^ 

~*~

Whispered sighs

Diamond eyes

Gown of ruby

What you do to me…

Luck be a Lady…Tonight

~*~

Prologue-Luck be a Lady

" Hino-papa, I don't want to be here! I don't like this sin city! I don't even understand half of what they're saying! Can't I just go back into the hotel room?" A hot-tempered voice demanded, the fire in her eyes burning with anger. The young girl must have been only fourteen, with long silky raven hair and deep violet eyes. Her voice lowered a notch at the stares and glares of the other people at the charity dinner. Rei Hino lowered her head, her cheeks as red as the ruby dress she wore. The high necked but low backed garment gave Rei the chills, as she felt every eye on her young body. She hated being here. Las Vegas was the last place in the world she wanted to be. She felt horrible, and she heard several haughty English voices whisper words like whore and tramp as she walked by. Did they realize the man she walked with was her father? Back at home, the people in Japan were much, much nicer and so much more sophisticated than these…rural oafish Nevadan people. And if she was referred to as a hooker one more time, she was going knock someone out, honor or not. Rei seethed, sitting up in the high back chair that, unfortunately, was very uncomfortable. She stared at her meal in distaste. They called this sushi? What the hell are these? California rolls! She put down her chopsticks that they had laughingly given her. 

" I can eat with a fork…damn stupid people. I thought Americans were supposed to be smart." Rei muttered disgustedly, glaring at her crappy expensive food. Her father was in deep conversation with a white man about some sort of business, not that it interested the girl remotely. So, Rei with a stealth deserving of a miko, slinked out of the chair. From right under her father's nose she crept out of the room, moving quickly but quietly out of the door. Closer, just one more inch, Rei thought with a sad sort of triumph. With a steady hand, Rei opened the door and slid through the narrow opening. As soon as she hit freedom she ran through the casino with ease, her long legs loping across the gaudy carpet. She soon ran and stopped by a wall, resting carefully next to a surprisingly beautiful painting of an Old West scene. Rei simply stared at it a bit, admiring the colors. But she couldn't stay there for long; her father was bound to notice she was missing. So she quickly headed towards the hotel rooms. Her hair whipped behind her as she rounded a corner much too fast, and hit a man. She hit him hard, and unfortunately, he was caring some sort of drink. The bad smelling alcohol soaked the satiny material of her bodice. Rei felt the wetness and shuddered. Now people really would think she was a whore. A loud chuckle, much different from the myriad sounds of gaming in the background, caught Rei's wrath. Turning burning eyes up, she caught the smile of a much older, very handsome guy. With an apologetic grin, and laughing sexy eyes, the man put out a hand to help Rei up. Rei accepted, though angrily, and gave him just the slightest of nods, before walking away. He laughed at her, his even white teeth mocking her attempt at dignity. Rei fumed, clenching her fists. 

" Who the hell are you?" She asked with the tone of a badly spoiled girl. She had to look up at him, but she stared him down, knowing the risk of looking at him. She may be only a young girl, but he was dangerous, well built, and he looked like a very bad boy. He smirked at her, coral lips widening in a grin. 

"You don't need to know. I just think I need to help you clean your self up. Other wise people are going to think some pretty naughty thoughts about little you, Blaze."

"Blaze?"

  
"You. I rather like that name for you," He stopped Rei as she was about to protest and tell him her real name, a name that commanded respect.

" Darling, you don't want people to know your real name or everybody in town will be talking about the new hot little thing I got my hands on. Now, first of all, do you have a room here?"

" Well, yes."

  
"Do you have clothing in there?"

"Of course!"

" Well, I think I should see you there."  Rei mumbled, but said nothing. She just turned from him at led the way to the hotel area. The man couldn't help but notice the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. But he stamped the dangerous thoughts. Rei finally led him to her father's and her room after a near maze of corridors. He smiled at her and opened the door, finding the room exquisitely beautiful. There were ornate sculptures on the walls and beautiful furniture. Even the wooden and rug floors were lovely. The man whistled, and just walked in. 

" Go into the bathroom with extra clothing and I'll find you a nice fluffy robe." He ordered, making Rei open her mouth to question his command. But he silenced her with a finger.

" I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to know you're alright, Blaze." He said sweetly. Then, with out a word, Rei marched into the bedroom and grabbed some simple clothing. Then smelling bad of alcohol, Rei scampered into the bathroom. The sound of a shower was heard as the man tossed a bathrobe into the room quickly. He heard a shriek of protest, before he left to sit down. He chuckled softly and played with his long braid. After fifteen minutes, Rei came out of the bathroom in a long skirt and simple peasant's blouse; her hair braided and wrapped up. She turned to him a glared, noticing his long hair shining in the lamplight. 

" So are you ok? I didn't hurt you?" The mysterious man asked, concern threading his voice. His eyes became serious.

Rei only nodded, not mentioning she wore a long skirt because she felt really sore on her legs; she was sure there'd be a bruise there tomorrow. She felt very uncomfortable with the man, but she wouldn't let him get the best of her. 

" So, what is you name, sir?"

" My name is Duo Maxwell. Just call me Duo."

" Ok, Duo. As you can see, I'm fine. Now, will you leave me alone?"

" But Blaze, I'll never leave you alone."

" But you must! My father will be back after he places a few bets."

" How about a bet of our own, Blaze?"

" What is that?"

" I have a coin in my pocket. Heads, you win. I'll leave you alone and you'll never know I existed. Tails, you give me a kiss for my charity, and for my next offer." Duo smiled at the shocked look on her face. She is so damn gorgeous, he thought admiring her soft body.

" What is your next offer?"

" I'm going to pay for that stained dress."

" You'll never afford it!"  
  


" Try me. How much?"

" Three hundred fifty dollars." 

Duo just smiled at her, and pulled out his wallet. He then wrote a check for eight hundred and handed it to her. Rei took it and cringed. She didn't earn that much pocket money in a year. 

" I can't take this."

" That's what the bet's for." Duo whispered, pulling out a quarter. Rei just nodded, and he flipped it. 

Rei stared at it as it flipped in the air, finally landing in his hand. Duo slapped the quarter on his arm, and smiled.

It was tails.

Rei stared at Duo shocked. She didn't notice him coming close to her, pulling her against him. She only felt his hand on her chin, slowly lifting her head. Rei began to pull away, but Duo wouldn't let her.

" Now, now Blaze. In Nevada, we always take our winnings." Duo murmured, lowering his lips and capturing hers gently. It was by all means a chaste kiss, but it sent bolts of pleasure running through Rei's body. Duo pulled back, but Rei pulled him closer, kissing his cheek, then his neck, then giving back the check she still held in her hand. Duo pushed it and her away. Rei caught herself looking at him dreamily, and stopped herself. A deep red blush spread all over her cheeks and neck. She was flustered.

" One more bet, Duo?" She asked tentatively.

" Alright."

" Heads, you kiss me again and promise to leave. I'll never see you again and you never see me."

" Tails, I kiss you again, and promise to never leave." Duo countered, pulling out the quarter. Rei snatched it and flipped it. It sailed in the air before Rei caught it and smack in on her own arm. It was tails. 

Rei's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as Duo kissed her again, only bare contact. It made Rei shiver.

" I'll never leave you Blaze. Proof of our deal." He whispered in her ear. Then pulling out something from his pocket, he placed it in her hand and turned to leave. Rei stood at the door, her mouth slightly open in surprise and shock as she stared at the object in her hand. 

" Duo! I can't have this!" Rei shouted, panic rushing into her voice.

The simple thing glimmered in her hand. She looked down at it in shock. The simple band on gold shined like the sun, and the blazing ruby inside left her speechless.

In her hand she held an engagement ring.

An: I know, I did rush things…it's not up to snuff! But at least it's semi good! And I love the idea, don't you?


End file.
